The Age of Conquest/Technologies
Woodworking Woodworking|link=Rise_of_the_Moderns/Technologies#Woodworking 61px|right Land Clearance Trees hewn. Lands despoiled. Culture effaced. All in the name of "progress"... *Increases output of timber from Logging Camps in a settlement with a Sawmill by Level 1 Circular Saw61px|right Even the mightiest of tree trunks are little more than humble planks at its touch. *Increases output of timber from Logging Camps in a settlement with a Sawmill by Level 2. Agronomics link=Technologies_(Rise_of_the_Moderns)#Agronomics|Agronomics Mechanised Farmingright The fecklessness of farmhands and the fickleness of the seasons are no match for the staid uniformity of a machine. *Increases output of food from Farms in a settlement with a Granary (+50%). *Fishing Busses gather Food faster (+50%). right Commodity Agriculture Produce is sown and reaped for cash, not for the crops themselves. *Increases output of food from Farms in a settlement with a Granary (+100%). *Fishing Busses gather Food faster (+100%). right|61px|link=Rise of the Moderns/Technologies#Canning Process|Canning Process Canning Process It is hard to have one's cake and eat it if the cake won't stay fresh forever. *Increases output of food from Farms in a settlement with a Granary (+200%). *Fishing Busses gather Food faster (+200%). Metallurgy link=Rise_of_the_Moderns/Technologies#Metallurgy|Metallurgy right Steam Pump A crude but effective device for mine drainage and ventilation. *+100% Metal from mines in a city with a Smelter. 61px|link=Rise_of_the_Moderns/Technologies#Bessemer Process|right|Bessemer Process Bessemer Process A revolutionary technique to free prized steel from humdrum pig iron. *+150% Metal from mines in a city with a Smelter. Religion Missionaries right|link=Rise of the Moderns/Technologies#Missionaries|Missionaries Spread the news of the joys and comforts of religion and civilisation to those who have yet to hear of them! *National Borders increased by +4 strength. *City Combat Range +2. *City Hitpoints increased by 50%. *Increases happiness derived from creating Missionaries for Catholics Civic Religion 61px|right "One nation, one people, one congregation!" *National Borders increased by +5 strength. *City Combat Range +3. *City Hitpoints increased by 100%.Automatically upgrades your Sanctuaries to your civ's designated religious site, ie Cathedral for Protestants; Temples for Hindhus and Buddhists, reducing religious unrest. Special Epic technology|link=Rise_of_the_Moderns/Technologies#Special |- | Great Exhibitionright "I set no value on objects strange or ingenious, and have no use for your country's manufactures." — Emperor Qianlong, letter to George III of England *Tax production is increased *The effect of entertainment buildings on happiness is increased NB: In Age of Conquest, this technology is available only from Versailles, making France a major taxation expert. |- | Manifest Destinyright "Keep, ancient lands, your storied pomp! ... Give me your tired, your poor, / Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free." — Emma Lazarus, 19th century American poet, The New Colossus *Highest level for knowledge *Trade generates happiness, double happiness whenever new cities are acquired/built. *No happiness penalty on taxation income. |- | Epic Engineeringright "Man duplicates himself not only, as in consciousness, intellectually, but also in reality, and therefore he sees himself in a world that he has created." — Karl Marx, Estranged Labour *Maximum speed for building construction *Added hitpoints for your buildings *Double happiness generated from construction of capital ships *Allows happiness to be generated from the construction of modern armour and artillery. NB: In Age of Conquest, this technology is available only from Versailles, making France a major construction expert. |} Knowledge See University. Construction See here. Medicine See here Logistics See here. Attrition See here. Tax See here. Fortification See here. Strategy See here. Politics See here. See also *Fortress *Library *Arsenal *Senate *University Category:The Age of Conquest Category:Game mechanics